gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Alice Cooper
thumb|Alice Cooper Alice Cooper fue una banda de rock and roll,Biografía del artista por el crítico Jeffrey Morgan, en la página oficial de Alice Cooper. más en concreto hard rock y shock rock, pionera del género conocido como glam rock. Alice Cooper aparece en algunas peliculas como Wayne's World. Surgida en 1964 en Arizona, Estados Unidos, logró su mayor auge durante los años 70. Posteriormente, su líder, continuaría como solista tomando el antiguo nombre de la banda, Alice Cooper, y moviéndose hasta nuestros días entre géneros tan dispares como el heavy metal (siendo considerado un relevante precursor de ésteWeinstein, Deena. Heavy Metal: The Music and its Culture. DaCapo, 2000. ISBN 0-306-80970-2, pg. 14.), la new wave o el Pop rock, a lo largo de los 80 y 90, y retomando a principios de los años 2000 con álbumes como "The eyes of Alice Cooper", el rock and roll y hard rock de sus inicios. Historia 1964 - 1970: Los inicios y la influencia de Frank Zappa Hijo de un predicador, Vincent Damon Furnier (nacido el 4 de febrero de 1948 en Detroit Michigan) luego conocido como "Alice Cooper" fue uno de los pioneros en asociar Rock y espectáculo en sus conciertos y en montar pequeñas historias teatrales encima de un escenario donde a la vez tocaba un grupo de rock y crear de sí mismo un personaje surgido de la más sórdida de las pesadillas, con permiso de Arthur Brown o Screamin' Jay Hawkins, otros pioneros del llamado shock-rock y anteriores a él. Con maquillajes de aspecto siniestro, inquietantes letras y provocativas representaciones que abarcaban ejecuciones con guillotina y sillas eléctricas o actos con enormes serpientes, que ilustraban los contenidos de sus álbumes, muchos de los cuales narraban una historia, en la más pura línea del Álbum conceptual. Alice Cooper, eso sí, sería el primero en desarrollar con más sofisticación las puestas en escena respecto a otros músicos influenciados por la estética "glam-teatral" como David Bowie o Peter Gabriel, inspirado notablemente por el citado Arthur Brown. Esta característica escénica influenciaría notablemente a grupos como KISS, White Zombie, Mötley Crüe, Twisted Sister, Marilyn Manson, Lordi, etc. Dentro de su actitud irreverente destaca el show de cortar bebés con un hacha, filetear una dama frente a un refrigerador abierto e incluso presentarse para presidente contra Richard Nixon en Estados Unidos de América. La banda en sus inicios acusó una gran influencia de Frank Zappa, mentor de la formación; Zappa aconsejó al grupo incorporar elementos extravagantes en sus actuaciones, tales como tirar gallinas al público; los primeros álbumes de la formación, acusaron de esta manera una influencia del genio, que perviviría a lo largo de su carrera, en elementos de rock progresivo que se pueden apreciar en los álbumes clásicos del grupo. De hecho Alice Cooper fueron los amigos de parranda de Jim Morrison años antes de su muerte. 1971 - 1973: los años clásicos de la Alice Cooper band Su estilo quedaría más definido a partir del álbum "Love it to death" (1971), su primer disco de éxito, que incorpora el himno generacional "I'm Eighteen". Posteriormente, publicarían entre 1971 y 1973 lo que se considera como su trilogía clásica, "Killer", "School's out" y el exitoso "Billion dollar Babies", discos que, junto con "Love it to death" contienen su repertorio más recordado, temas como "Under my Wheels", "Elected", "Is it my body" "Desperado" o "School's out". El grupo desarrollaría en estos años un estilo personal, que se movería entre un Rock and roll y Hard rock de corte clásico, que incluiría en temas como "Halo of flies" o "Killer", desarrollos cercanos al Rock progresivo, y por la teatralidad de sus directos, que incluyen números escénicos como el ahorcamiento o guillotinamiento de su líder. La banda cae en un pequeño bache artístico y comercial en 1973 con el álbum "Muscle of love", lo que conduce a su disolución, y al inicio de la carrera de Alice Cooper como solista, mientras que los integrantes de su antigua banda seguirían durante un corto período de tiempo bajo el nombre de "Billion Dollar Babies". 1975 - 1983: Welcome to my nightmare; decadencia Alice Cooper inicia en 1975 su carrera como solista, con otro álbum elevado a la categoría de clásico por la crítica, como es "Welcome to My Nightmare", un disco lleno de eclecticismo y cuidados arreglos, además de un sonido ligeramente más endurecido en ciertos cortes del álbum. A este álbum pertenecen temas tan recordados como "Department of youth", "Devil's food" o la exitosa balada "Only women bleed". Su siguiente trabajo, "Goes to hell" (1976), mantendría el tipo artísticamente, sin alcanzar el nivel de su predecesor, pero Alice se hundía cada vez más en graves problemas de alcoholismo que afectarían negativamente a su carrera, llevando incluso a su ingreso en un centro psiquiátrico, experiencia que sirve de leit-motiv para su álbum "From the inside"; en esta época graba maquetas con el entonces desconocido "John Bongiovi" a quien luego se conocerá por su banda Bon Jovi. En 1977 lanza su álbum "Lace & Whiskey" el cual contiene el famoso tema "You And Me" dedicado a su esposa. Entre 1978 y 1983, Alice publica una serie de LP's como "Da Da" "Flush the fashion" o "Special forces", discos con escasa repercusión comercial que se mueven entre el New Wave, el Rock y un Pop ligeramente surreal. Estos discos, sin embargo, contienen temas muy apreciados por los fans más acérrimos, tales como "Clones (we're all)" (del LP "Flush the fashion" y versionada por Smashing Pumpkins) o "Who do you think we are" (de "Special forces", un tema recientemente recuperado en los directos de la banda). 1986 - 1991 Kane Roberts y "Poison": el Heavy Metal 1986 vería el regreso de Alice Cooper al primer plano de la actualidad musical, abrazando de lleno el Heavy Metal, de la mano del fornido guitarrista Kane Roberts, con el exitoso "Constrictor". Una línea que tendría su continuidad en el álbum "Raise your fist and yell"; estos dos discos dejaron para la posteridad temas como "Teenage Frankenstein" o "Freedom". Su siguiente trabajo, ahondaría en la misma línea, pero su sonido se dulcificaría incluyendo coros y melodías similares a las del Glam metal, un estilo que se encontraba en pleno auge, y contando para ello con el exitoso compositor y productor Desmond Child, que había trabajado para bandas como Bon Jovi. El resultado fue el exitoso "Trash" (1989), un disco recordado por el megahit "Poison", cuyo video fue fuertemente promocionado por MTV y por otros como "Bed of nails" o "Spark in the dark". Su siguiente trabajo, "Hey Stoopid" (1991), seguiría la misma línea que su predecesor, pero sin alcanzar su éxito, y dejando temas como "Love is a loaded gun". Habían comenzado los años 90, y el Glam metal había perdido su popularidad ante el auge del Grunge. 1994 - actualidad; bandazos estilísticos y regreso a los orígenes En su siguiente álbum, "The last temptation" (1994), Alice intentaría recuperar algo de su sonido clásico en temas como "Lost in America", y retomaría algo de su estética más "Pulp" y "kitsch", incluyendo un cómic inspirado en la historia del álbum, que además incidiría en otro concepto rescatado de su etapa más clásica: la del Álbum conceptual, un trabajo en el que todos los temas conforman una sola historia. Para este trabajo, Alice contó con la colaboración de Chris Cornell, líder de Soundgarden, con el que escribe el tema "Stolen prayer". Sus siguientes trabajos, del 2000 y 2001, "Brutal planet" y "Dragontown", retomarían el Heavy metal, desde un concepto endurecido, en una aproximación al rock industrial y el metal más en boga de grupos como Nine Inch Nails o Marilyn Manson. Finalmente, Alice recluta para su banda a todo un equipo de músicos jóvenes, admiradores del sonido de la Alice Cooper band que triunfó en los años 70, lo cual precipita una vuelta de lleno al Rock and roll y Hard rock de los inicios de la banda, en una aproximación mas rotunda que la de "The last temptation". "The eyes of Alice Cooper" (2003) y "Dirty diamonds"(2005), siguen este esquema, y se vieron acompañados de sendas giras en las que el grupo intenta recuperar su faceta más clásica, sin olvidar otras fases de su carrera. Recientemente, Alice Cooper ha aparecido en el último disco de Avantasia (The Scarecrow) como colaborador, en una canción llamada "The Toy Master", que interpreta junto a Tobias Sammet. En 2009, Alice Cooper participó junto a otras estrellas en la grabación de Slash, el primer álbum en solitario de su amigo Slash que saldrá en marzo 2010. Alice Cooper interpreta el tema "Baby Can't Drive" junto a Nicole Scherzinger. Religión y política Aunque tiende a ser discreto en lo que a su fe concierne, Cooper ha confirmado en entrevistas que se ha convertido al cristianismo. Ha evitado hacer mucha publicidad puesto que, como él mismo dice: "es muy fácil prestar atención a Alice Cooper y no a Cristo. Yo soy rockero, nada más. No soy filósofo. Considero que disto mucho de ser un cristiano bien formado. Así que no busques respuestas en mí". Cuando, en 2001, el diario británcio The Sunday Times le preguntó como un rockero rebelde podía ser cristiano, Cooper dio la siguiente respuesta: "Beber cerveza es fácil. Destrozar la habitación de un hotel es fácil. Pero ser cristiano, eso es duro. ¡Eso es una verdadera rebelión!". A lo largo de su carrera, la filosofía de Cooper con respecto a la política ha sido la de que ésta no debería mezclarse con la música rock, y siempre se ha guardado sus opiniones para sí, a veces incluso criticando a aquellos músicos que han hablado de política. Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un pequeño cambio en la campaña electoral para las elecciones de 2004, cuando declaró que las estrellas de rock que estaban haciendo campaña a favor del candidato demócrata John Kerry eran unos "traidores imbéciles". Estas declaraciones causaron gran polémica, por lo que Cooper se vio obligado a clarificar y reiterar, en un comunicado oficial, que la "traición" a la que se refiría no era contra el Estado sino contra los valores del rock n' roll. En una entrevista concedida en 2008, Alice Cooper describió a la candidata republicana a vicepresidenta Sarah Palin como un "soplo de aire fresco". Asimismo, aseguró que no era demócrata ni republicano, pues él vota "a la persona y no al partido". Miembros Formación original *Vincent Damon Furnier – vocal (1965-) *Glen Buxton – guitarra (1965-1973) (fallecido) *Michael Bruce – guitarra (1965-1973) *Dennis Dunaway – bajo (1965-1973) *Neal Smith – batería (1965-1973) Otros músicos *Mick Mashbir – guitarra (1973) *Bob Dolin – teclados (1973) *Steve Hunter – guitarra (1974-1979) *Dick Wagner – guitarra (1974-1983) *Josef Chirowski – teclados (1974-1976) *Penti Glan – batería (1974-1979) *Prakash John – bajo (1974-1983) *Tony Levin – bajo (1974-1979) *Allan Schwartzberg – batería (1974-1979) *Dennis Conway – batería (1977-1979) *Pentti Glan – batería (1977-1979) *Davey Johnstone – guitarra (1977-1983) *Jefferson Kewley – guitarra (1977-1979) *Bob Kulick – guitarra (1977-1979) *Fred Mandel – teclados (1977-1979) *Dee Murray – bajo (1977-1979) *Mark Stein – teclados (1977-1979) *Duane Hitchings – bajo (1980-1983) *Craig Kampf – batería (1980-1983) *Richard Kolinka – batería (1980-1983) *Mike Pinera – guitarra (1980-1983) *Erik Scott – bajo (1980-1983) *Jan Uvena – batería (1980-1983) *Kane Roberts – guitarra (1984-1988) *Kip Winger – bajo (1984-1988) *Paul Taylor – teclados (1984-1988), (1994-2002) *Johnny Dime – guitarra (1984-1988) *Donnie Kisselbach – bajo (1984-1988) *Ken Mary – batería (1984-1988) *David Rosenberg – batería (1984-1988) *Steve Steele – bajo (1984-1988) *Tommy Carradonna – bajo (1989-1993) *Pete Friesen – guitarra (1989-1993) *Vinnie Moore – guitarra (1989-1993) *Jonathon Mover – batería (1989-1993) *Al Pitrelli – guitarra (1989-1993) *Derek Sherinian – teclados (1989-2002) *Eric Singer – batería (1991-Hoy) *Teddy Andreadis – teclados (1994-2002) *Reb Beach – guitarra (1994-2002) *Stef Burns – guitarra (1994-2002) *Jimmy DeGrasso – batería (1994-2002) *Eric Dover – guitarra (1994-2005) *Steve Farris – guitarra (1994-2002) *Todd Jensen – bajo (1994-2002) *Matt Laug – batería (1994-2002) *Bob Marlette – bajo (1994-2002) *Merrit Morrison – bajo (1994-2002) *Ryan Roxie – guitarra (1994-) *Greg Smith – teclados (1994-2002) *David Vosikkinen – batería (1994-2002) *Dan Wexler – guitarra (1994-2002) *Chuck Wright – bajo (1994-2002) *Phil X – guitarra (1994-2002) *Pete Freezin' – guitarra (1994-2002) *Pablo Wilton – batería (2003-2005) *Chuck Garrick – bajo (2003-) *Damon Johnson – guitarra (2003-) *Hugh McDonald – bajo (1989-) Discografía Alice Cooper como banda * Pretties For You (1969) * Easy Action (1970) * Love It to Death (1971) * Killer (1971) * School's Out (1972) * Billion Dollar Babies (1973) * Muscle of Love (1973) * Greatest Hits (1974) En solitario * Welcome to My Nightmare (1975) * Alice Cooper Goes to Hell (1976) * Lace And Whiskey (1977) * The Alice Cooper Show (1977) - Live * From the Inside (1978) * Flush the Fashion (1980) * Special Forces (1981) * Zipper Catches Skin (1982) * Da Da (1983) * Constrictor (1986) * Raise Your Fist And Yell (1987) * Trash (1989) * Hey Stoopid (1991) * The Last Temptation (1994) * Fistful of Alice (1997) - Live * The Life & Crimes of Alice Cooper (1999) * Brutal Planet (2000) * Dragontown (2001) * The Eyes of Alice Cooper (2003) * Dirty Diamonds (2005) * Along Came A Spider (2008) Duetos * School's out (2003) (Con A*Teens) Colaboraciones *''Use Your Illusion I'' (1991) (con Guns N' Roses) *''The Scarecrow'' (2008) (con Avantasia) Referencias Enlaces externos * Página oficial de Alice Cooper * Programa radiofónico de Alice Cooper (podcast) Categoría:Grupos relacionados con Guns N' Roses Categoría:Grupos